Hon Ga Heishi
by MckayZielke
Summary: Taken when young, taught by Orochimaru, eight ninjas must decide: stay with a killer or break free. Multiple pairings: NaruGaa, SasuNeji, KibaHaku, HinaIno
1. Chapter 1

AN: hello everyone, this is a compilation of mine and NaruGaaFan's work. I wrote it but she has supplied most of the ideas so YAY FOR HELP!! lol

This story contains graphic material, it will have yaoi, yuri, torture, rape, cursing, pedophilia, and other stuff that could give little kids nightmares!! Muhahahaha!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, they belong to the amazing Masashi Kishimoto-sempai, and I do not receive any profit from writing this other than the

* * *

"Gaara wait," this had gone too far, he couldn't sit back anymore, he couldn't watch the red head commit one more murder; his seven year old heart couldn't take it alone.

Gaara stopped walking, taking a deep breath he held out his hand and commanded the sand to do as he bid. It swirled around the enemy ninja, swallowing him in a cocoon of death. Gaara forced the sand down the man's throat, his nostrils clogged and Gaara literally felt the man suffocate by the flutters of his chest, the twitches of his body as it died slowly. He couldn't hear the voice of his companion over the squeals of his demon.

Gaara released his sand once the man was dead, allowing the grains to swarm back into the gourd that was too big for him to carry—a bit stayed out, to make the thing hover around behind him. Naruto was dumbfounded, only just realizing how far gone Gaara was and taking a step toward his friend to stop him. Gaara turned to him, only needing to show one glaring eye to stop the blonde in his tracks.

Yellow eyes stared at the blonde, a laughing face creepier than a serious one on the being before him, and Gaara took off. Only it wasn't Gaara at all, it was Shukaku. Naruto sighed, giving chase to the young boy until he got close enough to put a suppresser tag on the red head. The little body dropped like a sac of potatoes and Naruto picked him up, carrying him away from the decimated village and to the place they called home.

* * *

Orochimaru looked at Gaara, shaking his head in disappointment, "You lost control again." Gaara let his head fall forward, his bangs covering his eyes and his shame. Naruto tried to speak up but the man held up his hand, "How many times does that make it in just one week?"

"Master, I can explain..."

"Silence Naruto-kun, I wish to hear it from Gaara."

The red head shuffled his feet, "Five..."

"I'm beginning to think you are a lost cause," Orochimaru turned his back as if to walk out of the large room.

"Wait, master, please," Naruto reached out, gently taking the man's hand and Orochimaru smirked down at Naruto—the blonde had that affect on him and most others in the base. "He can learn, he just needs more time, I can teach him more control..."

"Never mind that now, I have someone you should meet," Orochimaru stepped out of the room and led a pretty boy with dark black hair and brooding black eyes into the room. "This is Uchiha Sasuke, my newest pet. Say hello, Sasuke-kun."

"Hey," he waved shyly, staring at the ground and fidgeting.

"His family gave him to me in exchange for some information." Orochimaru put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, smiling at Naruto and licking his lips with his freakishly long tongue, "Treat him well, Naruto-kun, for you are his sempai and I wish for you and Gaara to teach him the basics of being a ninja and some jutsus that you learned early on." They answered in unison with an affirmative, nodding their heads and straightening their postures instantly. "Naruto-kun, show Sasuke-kun to his room, any that is on the same hall as yours and Gaara's rooms."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and held out his hand, once again a little boy and no longer a ruthless ninja. Sasuke looked at the hand offered to him and gingerly took it, staring Naruto down even as the blonde led him out of the room at a run. Gaara tried to follow but Orochimaru stopped him, "I need you to do a little chore for me concerning the list."

* * *

Gaara was shivering in a tree, crouching to try and conserve as much body heat as he could as snow fell lazily onto his body as his breath hissed out in little clouds of heat. He stared with bright sea foam green eyes at the little girl sleeping peacefully in her bed, her chest rising and falling with deep and even breaths. She was hay blonde, with pale skin, and a lanky body that she wouldn't fill out for a few years.

Why did Orochimaru want her?

Gaara sent out his sand, carefully testing her window to see if it would open. It cracked loudly as it jarred open and Gaara froze, watching the girl as she opened her eyes for a moment, glancing at her window and standing up. Gaara held his breath as she reached the window and tried to close. A clump of his sand was in the way, stopping her movements and the girl gave up. When she was asleep again Gaara took a calming breath and guided his sand, watching it as it slithered into her room, staying close to the ground incase...

The door opened, hall light flooding the room. Gaara froze his sand, hardly breathing as a man with slightly darker blonde hair walked into the room and leaned over the girl, kissing her forehead until she woke up.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Gaara rolled his eyes, wondering how long he was going to have to wait for the girl's father to leave the room.

The girl opened her eyes slowly, blinking like an idiot before she smiled a huge smile, "Daddy!" she cried out happily, "Where have you been?"

"On a long term mission, I'm so sorry," he hugged his daughter close to his body, kissing her hair and holding onto her until a beautiful woman walked into the room and whispered something to the man. "You're right, I can bother her more in the morning," the man smiled again at his only daughter and Gaara mentally laughed at how he would probably never see her again.

When they left Gaara waited an hour for the girl to fall back asleep. He moved his sand again, had it gently cover the girl in a blanket and—repeating over and over in his mind not to kill her—took her from the house, traveling quickly to Orochimaru's base.

* * *

"Naruto-kun," Orochimaru was sitting at a desk when the blonde entered the room.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I have a mission for you..." Orochimaru watched as the little boy before him literally changed form, taking on a feline appearance as he prepared to do as bid. His ears elongated, becoming coated by red fire and tipped in orange, his eyes bled into a deep shade of crimson and the pupils turned into vertical slits, his fingers popped as his bones broke and his nails elongated into claws, and finally a single tail of soft red fur—dipped in orange like his ears—sprouted from just above his bottom. Orochimaru has first been worried about Naruto's transformation since the blonde had been manifesting the demon in pure chakra but, with acceptance of the demon, the blonde had been able to incorporate it as part of his being instead of a temporary molding.

"Yes, Master?"

Orochimaru shivered as those words slid off a roughened tongue and between sharpened teeth; such a powerful being, calling him master, it was almost worthy of an orgasm. "There is a pet I want you to fetch, from cloud country, his name is Haku, he can manipulate water and air chakra and create ice from it. He is one I put on the list, bring him back here as soon as you can."

* * *

Naruto walked down the street, his blue eyes glancing back and forth between the many buildings there. A man was eyeing him down, a large sword strapped to his back, bandages across his mouth. Naruto stopped walking, squaring his body, opening his coat for more maneuverability. The man smirked—from what Naruto could tell beneath the bandages—and walked off, away from the bridge, the way he had been heading.

Naruto continued forward, taking careful steps on the bridge for fear of slipping on the ice, cursing at the cold. He hated being cold, hated the way it made him feel so alone. He imagined Gaara and Orochimaru—his family—warm and safe at the base: he wanted to get back there as soon as possible, and he refused to go back empty handed.

The boy saw a huddled form shivering on the bridge, a massive amount of chakra emitting from its body. Long dark hair covered a feminine face, and chocolate brown eyes looked up when Naruto sat down next to him.

Naruto smiled brightly, "You look like a girl," he said, in all intents and purposes trying to be friendly. The boy just stared at him, still shaking, "Is your name Haku?" a barely decipherable nod was his answer, "Would you like a coat? I have an extra one, since you do look pretty cold." The boy was scared, cowering away from Naruto in fear when the blonde reached into his own coat. Naruto continued to smile as he pulled out another cloak, wrapping it tightly around the boys shivering body, and hugging him close.

"Who...are you?"

Naruto somehow found a way to stretch his lips farther, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I wanna take you somewhere safe, if you will come."

Naruto stiffened, looking up at the man from earlier; he was eyeing the two children down, his imposing body casting an ominous shadow over them. Naruto knew with his training he might be able to take the adult, but that sword could prove problematic.

"I was going to..." the man looked at Naruto, watched as the boy transformed partially into a creature, his ears elongated and became covered in fur, his hands turning into claws, his eyes slitting and bleeding red. The man smirked, "A jinchuuriki, how interesting."

"I'm taking him, not you," possessive tone, barely controlled furry; Naruto was ready for a fight.

The man laughed as he walked away, waving a large hand as he went. Naruto returned to normal, forcing the Kyuubi back into his cage, "Did you know him?" the boy shook his head no, "Well, no harm done, right?" when Haku smiled slightly, Naruto continued happily, "Will you come with me?" Naruto stood, held out his hand to the boy who stood on shaky legs, taking his hand and allowing Naruto to teleport them away.

* * *

It wasn't until months later that Orochimaru told his band of soldiers that they were going to make an addition. Haku, Ino, and Sasuke were almost at Naruto and Gaara's level now, and they would soon be used in missions.

This one would be Haku's test.

"There is a boy, named Kiba; he showed an...interesting knack for his clan's bloodline that I wish to study further," Orochimaru placed his hands on Haku's young shoulders, "Would you like to come with me to go retrieve him?"

Haku looked back at Naruto, feeling as though the boy were his master, his savior. Orochimaru had originally not liked it that Naruto had more control over one of his pupils but he had learned to deal with it. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama," Haku smiled at Naruto who smiled back.

Orochimaru hadn't missed Naruto's nod of consent.

* * *

Kiba was running through the trees, excitement flooding his brain and making him so happy. He was finally getting a puppy of his own! It wasn't going to be today, it was too late for that, but tomorrow, tomorrow he would be able to start his training with his very own puppy. He just knew they would be the best of friends, forever and a day. No matter that his last one had...

He stopped, hearing his mother calling out to him, telling him to be back soon and to stay close to the house so the elder dogs could still trace him easily. Kiba waved at her before turning around and taking off into the woods. He never listened when he was told to stay close to the house, he has never been caught before so why should he listen now?

The woods were dark, encasing him in shadows, the wind was whispering through the trees carrying the scent of someone close by. He heard singing and his ears pricked up with excitement; he had been right about trailing away from his house.

There was a clearing up ahead; a pretty boy was there, crouching down and picking the flowers while he hummed a pretty tune. Kiba knew most people would think that the little boy was a girl but his nose told him the truth. Kiba was watching closely, trying to understand why this clearing looked so familiar when he suddenly understood.

"Don't pick those!" Kiba cried out without meaning to, launching himself into the clearing and slapping his pretty hand away. The boy stared at him imploringly with chocolate brown eyes, his hand now cradled between his body and his other hand. "I'm sorry, those are poisoness, we plant them whenever one of our own has died..." Kiba reached out and took the boy's hand tenderly, "It's a stupid tradition, I hate it 'cause it hurts." he rubbed the boys hand, bringing it up to his mouth so he could lick the flesh. "Saliva helps…" he was blushing and so was the boy, but they were also smiling little smiles. The redness of the hand started to dissipate and the boy was still smiling a blank smile, as if his head was empty. "My name's Inuzuka Kiba, what's yours?"

"Haku…" he smiled and Kiba blushed again; the boy was very pretty.

"You're the prettiest person I have ever seen," Kiba blurted out, his face turning more scarlet than the triangle tattoos on his cheeks.

Haku smiled and stood up, holding out his hand and beckoning for Kiba to take it; the boy did, standing on shaking legs as he followed the pretty boy far far away from his home and straight into a whole different life that he would never regret.

* * *

"And now we get to the most difficult pair," Orochimaru smiled at his little warriors: Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other—apparently Sasuke had called Naruto a name and the boy had retaliated with a punch…in short they were fighting and quickly becoming bitter rivals: which could be used to Orochimaru's advantage. Kiba would not stop staring at Haku—the boy was enamored with the other boy and Haku was totally oblivious since his eyes hardly ever left Naruto. Gaara was glaring daggers of death at both Sasuke and Haku intermediately—apparently Gaara didn't like to share _his_ Naruto. And Ino-san was standing there staring at Orochimaru, wondering why she was there—she was young enough not to realize that she probably wasn't going to see her family again, yet old enough that she couldn't be lied to. "Ino, I would like for you and Gaara to go on this mission, find both Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji. I will tell you the plan on the way there since we cannot allow that horrid family to fry Neji-kun's brains."

The two nodded their heads in unison, already their conditioning was taking effect and Orochimaru was still surprised that all the Konoha brats seemed to have developed two personalities: one that listened and obeyed precisely like a soldier and another that was their current age.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hello mina(sp?)! Welcome to the second installation of Hon Ga Heishi, my new personal favorite fanfiction. This chapter will mostly be about retrieving the Hyuuga cousins that I love so much. This chapter is set a couple months after they body snatched Kibbles: the happy Orochimaru family is almost complete! ;p

Oh, I feel the need to warn you that I may shove some more chapters into this in the future, just to show Kibbles, Ino, Sasuke, and Haku becoming so freaking strong with Naruto and Gaara guiding them like little duckies. okay, I am aware that I am being entirely too ranty but I have yet another **IMPORTANT NOTE** to tell ya guys, whenever Ino is transferred into someone else I shall write it as she, her, etc. even if she is in control of a man.

* * *

Ino, Sasuke and Gaara were crouching in the bushes, watching the Hyuuga family very carefully with guarded expressions. they all refused to show how scared they were, how they felt almost overwhelmed with this being their first mission. Gaara smirked at Sasuke and Ino, knowing how they felt and also knowing he would never have to feel such apprehension.

"Can you do it?" asked Gaara, barely glancing at the girl who was shivering next to him—from cold or excitement he couldn't say.

"I have to," she smirked at him and took off, sticking to the shadows and disappearing from Gaara's sight. He was impressed at her stealth, even with Shukaku's enhancements he couldn't see her: he just hoped the Hyuuga family member's—with their much more excellent eyes—couldn't see her either.

Sasuke smirked at Gaara, the red head stared back impassively, "Should one of us follow her?"

"Why? Because she is a female?" asked Gaara, snarling slightly as he turned and stalked away to go find one of the Hyuuga that Orochimaru wanted.

Sasuke watched, his Sharingan swirling lazily into place. He hadn't told anyone that he had acquired it yet, he wanted to keep it a surprise to scare the shit out of that brat Naruto with a genjutsu to give him nightmares for years to come. He licked his lips, liking the idea quite a lot. The flare of unknown chakra and an almost inaudible gasp hit his ears and he debated whether or not to investigate before taking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Ino circled around the complex, trying to find the little girl's room. The blonde froze, her foot half off the ground, her hands in mid reach for a leap that she had had to stop. A Hyuuga was standing over her, looking out into the trees. He walked closer, his feet stopping just before they would have touched Ino. If she was caught he could kill her without hesitation... The Hyuuga's wouldn't care if the Hokage's child was the one sneaking around on their property they wouldn't hesitate if someone was trespassing on their territory. And that was exactly what Ino was doing.

Ino was trying to access her power, trying to make the man leave so she could finish the mission, but it wasn't listening to her, it didn't want to control this man for some reason. Ino tried to coax it out, tried begging it to please save her but it stubbornly refused.

In her concentration she had slipped, her foot finished its fall and a soft crunch was heard. The man leapt into the bushes, chakra pumped into his hands to touch her in lethal places. Ino silently cried out, her hands thrusting at the man and suddenly she was seeing herself, crouching in the bushes, her big blue eyes leaking clear tears. She took a startled step back, looking beside her body and attacking something she hadn't noticed in her panic, and she pulled away from the bushes, holding up the snake for her fellow Hyuuga to see.

Ino took off, allowing the man freedom from her technique before bolting into the closest room to her. She didn't want to get caught in the bushes when the other Hyuuga wander over. Ino breathed deeply, trying to calm her racing heart when the flare of chakra caught her attention. She whirled around, instantly sliding into a fighting stance as the boy about a year older than her charged, attacking her without pretense. Ino dodged the blows as best as she could, knowing one well placed hit could destroy her ability to run away. To her immense horror that hit was struck moments after her thought, causing her left leg to go numb, she fell to her knees, panting heavily as she looked up at her attacker, waiting for him to send chakra through his hand and into her throat, paralyzing her ability to breathe and killing her quite effectively.

"I have never killed before," he said, panting as she was, holding his hand to her throat in a threatening way.

"Me either," she said, twitching her hand before she realized that she couldn't run away even if she was able to take him over.

"Don't bother with a jutsu; I will kill you before you get the chance to make the first hand sign." He was acting very cold, the veins around his eyes standing in stark contrast to his pale skin. She supposed he was handsome, for a child of eight.

"I don't wanna hurt you, and I really don't want you to hurt me, so let me go and you will never have to see me again," Ino was staring into his eyes, hoping beyond hope that her power would decide to help her out and take over his mind.

"That is...unacceptable," the boy charged chakra into his hand, forcing it through his fingertips and into Ino's throat with a violent thrust.

* * *

Gaara stalked around the perimeter, feeling the subtle flare of chakra that came from the other side of the house but trusting Ino to take care of herself. If he failed again Orochimaru was sure to get rid of him, it wasn't that he much cared to work for Orochimaru or not, he just wanted to stay with his sun.

Gaara snuck up to the house, his heart beating calmly, his hands shaking with anticipation as Shukaku began to squeal at him. Gaara forcefully shoved the demon away, concentrating on finding one of the two targets. He was hoping to find the girl, because he could immediately take her to Orochimaru, but if he found the boy then he would just deal with the negotiations that would probably follow.

The red head sent out a probe of sand, completely concealing the chakra used to move it. For a moment Gaara thought about Naruto, the boy's bright smile, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners from just how genuilly happy he was whenever Gaara came around. He didn't know why Naruto would be happy to see him, why the blonde would feel anything but the barest of companionship from him for Gaara never showed him any feelings in return. Yet the blonde did and Gaara felt something warm in his heart at the thought along with a tightening he didn't want to contemplate. The flash of another being's smile threw away the fuzzy feelings he had had a moment before and Gaara's concentration faltered, Shukaku pushing at him, shoving dark memories at him in order to catch him off guard.

He really wished it wasn't so hard to keep the demon under control, then he wouldn't have to worry about being taken away from Naruto.

The child shook his head and slipped into the house, feeling the need to make sure the Hyuuga he snatched was actually Hinata when he froze, throwing himself against the nearest wall and hoping like hell he was invisible. An activated Hyuuga woman stalked into the room, her eyes sweeping the room in careful movements but they seemed almost forced, as if the woman really didn't want to be there. Had the Hyuuga detected him?

* * *

Sasuke looked around the inside of the compound with his Sharingan eyes, detecting every move of the Hyuuga inside. He walked up stealthily to the ninja who matched the description of the Hyuuga leader and he snatched the man, pulling him down so Sasuke could hold a kunai to his throat.

"One sound and then we both find out how much you can bleed." the threat was hissed, breath ghosting the man's neck and causing it to break out in gooseflesh.

"Are my enemies truly so desperate that they would send a child after me?" the man's voice was low, that was the only reason why it hadn't been silenced by a swift slide of steel, "If you think I will take pity on you because of your age…"

"Shut up," Sasuke started walking, making the man do an awkward crab walk for a moment before he shoved him forward, grabbing his robes quickly and placing his kunai at the man's kidneys. A swift blow would end the adult's life. "Take me to the ritual room."

The man looked over his shoulder at the child, his eyebrow cocked, "How do you plan on making me when the moment we step out of this room my guards will kill you?"

* * *

Ino was looking at the young Hyuuga, pleading for her transfer technique to work and stop him as she felt cool tension enter her throat; she felt her trachea begin to collapse when a strangled cry caught her attention. A girl stood there, her clear lavender eyes shining with pure furry, her mouth pinched into a pout, and her hands clenched into fists.

"Stop!" she almost shouted, walking up as if threatening the boy. "What do you think you are doing to this poor girl?"

"I am trying to kill an intruder..."

The girl slapped the boy, the sound reverberating around the room with a loud crack. "How barbaric, attacking a little girl." she was one to talk, being maybe five years old.

The boy bit his lip but bowed, "Forgive me, Hanabi-sama."

She waved him off with a dismissive hand, "How do you feel?"

"Fine..." Ino was absolutely floored with how the little girl was treating her elder. "But you shouldn't hit those who are older than you..."

The little girl named Hanabi scrunched up her nose, getting into Ino's face even though the girl was quite a bit taller. "Who do you think you are, questioning the way I am treating a _branch _member." she practically spat in the boy's direction and he merely stared at the floor, his fists clenched tightly, "They are little more than slaves, he's lucky I don't activate his curse seal. And you," she stuck a finger under Ino's chin, "are lucky that I don't call out for help."

Ino felt a weird vertigo hit her as her mind suddenly jumped inside of Hanabi at the sudden contact. She looked at herself, wondering why her body was just standing there before she returned with a snap, turning off all the lights as she went with an automatic reflex. Hanabi dropped to the ground, her body hitting roughly on the wooden floor, completely unconcious.

"Hanabi-sama!" cried out the boy, trying to feel her pulse, "What did you do?"

"What's your name?" Ino asked, her blue eyes watching the little girl's unmoving form.

"Hyuuga Neji," the boy automatically responded, his eyes wandering over the prone form with a sick look on his face.

Ino took a stab in the dark, her impulses helping her immediately to stay in control. "You should come with me," Ino was just as shocked as him, but was trying her best not to show it, asserting her authority over the boy, "if you don't want to get blamed for this, 'cause I'm about to take off."

Neji looked back and forth from the two girls, weighing his options, "I cannot leave, the curse seal..." but it was very clear that he wanted to.

"This should help," Ino held up a prepared scroll that Orochimaru had given to her should she be the one to find Neji. "It will temporarily block any chakra from entering you and frying your brain, when we get to my new... home we will be able to permanently block it off."

"You mean..."

The hope in his eyes was so strong, the feeling so pure that Ino was utterly thrilled to deliver the next word, "Yeah, freedom."

* * *

Sasuke kept his eyes closed, his hand poised to slip his kunai between the man's ribs at an upward angle, yet he hid this with his body. He didn't like keeping his eyes shut when this deep in enemy territory but he assumed he would have to live with it until he got to the ritual room. There he would kill this man and finish the job Orochimaru had sent him to do.

"Hiashi-sama!" cried an almost hysteric maid, "What happened to the poor dear?"

"I'm not sure, he collapsed," Hiashi titled Sasuke in his arms and showed the woman his face, "I believe the people who kidnapped him left him at our doorstep to build the hatred between our clan and the Uchiha's." Hiashi pushed past her, knowing what would happen the moment he got out of earshot. Soon the entire compound would be buzzing about this kid, and he would find it difficult indeed to remove himself from Konoha. It was clear to the man that the boy was willingly staying wherever his clan had sent him, but illegally, Konoha would never allow someone with the Sharingan to escape their borders.

Hiashi opened the door to the ritual room and dropped the child onto the ground, his heart hammering desperately in his chest as he heard the door shut with a locking click. He gripped the kunai now imbedded in his chest with shaking hands, looking at the offending metal as if it had wronged him. He looked up into Sharingan eyes that swirled in lazy laughter as they watched him die. hiashi felt the kunai twitch with the last beats of his heart, felt the cold metal leak blood down his hands and staining them red with a permanence that he couldn't name.

Sasuke leaned over and ruffled the man's clothing, trying to find the key Sasuke knew would be there so he could snatch the scroll that would teach Orochimaru how to use the curse seal. He scooped the little key up, smiling to himself at the minimal chakra signature found there which had been meant to trip an alarm if the wrong person were to grab it. It hadn't activated though, otherwise Sasuke would have found the entire Hyuuga family pounding on the door...

"We know you're in there, come out now or face the consequences." an authoritive voice snarled, banging heavily on the door as if to frighten the person who had illegally handled the key.

Sasuke snorted and walked over to a panel hidden almost perfectly in the wall. He couldn't mess around with finesse any longer, using his Sharingan to identify the traps waiting for him, he worked through them quickly and almost clumsily. if Orochimaru hadn't made him practice for so long on simulatios he was sure he would have tripped at least four of them without meaning to—not that he would have gotten past one explosion. When he got the panel off and the top of the box was visible he inserted the key, praying that he had been able to find all of the traps.

An explosion rocked the house, the door flying across the room, dragging the body of Hiashi under it and spreading his blood across the floor in an ugly stain. The men stormed into the room, assessing the open panel, the dead body of a currently unknown Hyuuga, and the missing scroll.

There were no other bodies.

* * *

Gaara let his sand absorb the body of the woman who had found him, feeling no remorse at the loss of her life. She should have just gone about her own business instead of inspecting a random and unused room.

Green eyes scanned the corridor before a slight figure darted out of the dark room, moving faster than a regular child should. Gaara was pretty sure he could sense which figure he wanted but he couldn't be sure until he got her name. He slid open a door at the end of the hall, slipping into the room silently and creeping up next to the sleeping body there.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice tiny, her eyes huge with fear. She had literally watched him creep into her room and hadn't cried out for some reason. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"What's your name?" Gaara asked, putting on his creepy face to test why exactly the girl was quaking.

"H-H-Hin-a-ata…" it was definitely fear that was keeping the girl quiet, which meant Gaara didn't even have to knock her out in order to take her.

The red head held out his hand, "You're coming with me." it was a command and, with the way she reacted, the girl was used to orders.

She tentatively nodded her head, her bright eyes locking with Gaara's and they stopped moving, just standing there and looking at each other for long seconds. Gaara looked away first, unable to handle to look of longing pain and loneliness in those warm eyes.

He took her away, catching up with the others of the group as they awaited Sasuke.

When the boy rushed up, he stooped over, a scroll clutched in his arms. "We really should get out of here, the Hyuuga's are right behind me."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am terribly aware of the fact that I haven't posted in…forever. I have just been very busy with some business at school. I have missed this place...

Anywhosers, this chappie will probably finish off the childhood of the characters (I am unsure because I have yet to write it, lol) and the next will begin on their teenage hood. Do you know what that means? Of course you do... (If ye don't then ye haven't read too many of mine stories)

I made up Goubo, because I'm too lazy to figure out an elder dog's name from the Inuzuka family. If someone does know, then please tell me!

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, and Gaara=7

Neji and Haku=8

* * *

Naruto was crouched beside Orochimaru, watching the two little girls interacting loudly behind the Yamanaka flower shop. They were fighting, over Sasuke, and were getting rather violent. One of them had soft pink hair and the other was blonde, a lighter shade than Naruto's own. Apparently the blonde was 'Ino-pig' and the bubble gum was 'forehead girl'. Those names made Naruto's childish side giggle with delight and mirth while his soldier side remained stern and observed with cold calculation. He and Orochimaru were looking for recruits, not little girls who could come up with kick ass names.

"Shut up!!" screeched Ino-pig suddenly, shoving forehead girl roughly with the palms of her little hands.

Forehead girl fell back, her bottom hitting the ground solidly, and began to cry. Ino-pig fell back for no reason, bursting into horrid tears that made her gasp in pain.

Ino felt her hands shake, all four of them bouncing around her laps and she realized that she had double of everything. She gasped with two throats, four lungs powering her cries of lamentation. She stood up with her four legs, watching with four eyes as her mother and Sakura's mother rushed toward her and grabbed her shoulders. The women asked Ino what was wrong, trying to get her to stop screaming long enough to form a coherent sentence.

"I fell!" Ino cried with two voices, looking over at herself in horror.

She could see her own body, through Sakura's eyes, could see the tears streaming out of her eyes. Ino could also see Sakura, her face pinched in pain, her eyes wide with fear. Both girls had the same consciousness yet were supposed to be two different people.

This sudden shock made her cry harder, her four different eyes streaming with tears and Ino used her real body to lash out, slapping her mother harshly and transferring to another being with sudden and inhuman speed. She looked down at her own body again, backing up many steps to try and get out of this sudden and horrible situation.

Orochimaru was smiling to himself even as Ino made the three females start bawling in utter terror.

"So, that is the Yamanaka family secret. Their daughter can transfer and control multiple bodies at once. I would love to be able to test her limits." The man looked down at his faithful soldier, "Add her to the list."

Naruto was watching as the three figures grabbed Sakura's mother and she was added to the list of how many people Ino had control of. The three women swayed, unable to stay standing for another moment and Naruto felt Ino's chakra snap back into her own body with enough force to knock her out cold.

It would seem that there were drawbacks to controlling too many people at once.

* * *

Kiba was running around in his backyard, playing with the elder dogs of his clan. His own puppy refused to play with him, preferring to sniff out rat holes and eating large amounts of food. Akamaru hated Kiba, every time the little boy would try and pick him up the dog would bite him, hard enough to draw blood most of the time.

Being a naïve child, he decided to try touching the puppy again when he noticed it lying on the ground, taking a nap by its favorite tree. Akamaru shot up when he felt his would-be master's hand upon his back and bit down on the nubby fingers, making sure to tear at them a little bit before taking off. Instead of wailing like a baby about it Kiba ran after the puppy, having no intent of harming the little shit, just wanting to ask it why he was always hurting Kiba. The other dogs loved the child, they always wanted to play with him—even Goubo, despite his arthritis—yet this doggy wouldn't.

It was almost an hour later when Akamaru thought he had finally lost the little boy in the woods. The dog knew the pack leader would be furious with him but...

A fully grown wolf bit down on Akamaru's neck, tearing open the soft flesh and flipping over the limp body. The male's serrated teeth easily shredded the vulnerable stomach of the puppy and ended its life. The others of the starved pack waited impatiently for the leader to eat its fill of the kill. A young wolf—still small enough to be dominated by the elder for a couple more months—jumped forward and snapped at the little body for a large portion of meat, hoping to assert his right to eat now too. He was challenged and they began to quarrel over the small body of the dead animal. Their lips curled back into vicious snarls, their teeth sharp and stained bright red with the blood of another of their kind. These were desperate, hungry animals ready to do almost anything just to stay alive.

Kiba fell into the small clearing, tripping over the dead tree that had made the space. The wolves stopped bickering instantly, their starved stomachs immediately making them allies against more dinner. The little boy noticed the wolves, the dead puppy, and began to cry, his eyes spewing tears so pitiful that even the she-wolf (desperate to feed her cubs) hesitated in attacking.

"**Go away**!" his cry was carried with chakra, making it booming and so authoritive it seemed even the tallest of trees wanted to listen, "**Don't** **hurt me**!" he screamed it over and over again, his chakra depleting faster and faster until his little body was exhausted and the wolves were many miles away.

Orochimaru was staring silently at the boy, "Add the Inuzuka to the list, Gaara."

The red head was sad that he wasn't able to kill the wolves—or the boy—but added the correct kanji to the list. The kanji for Uchiha Sasuke, Haku, and Yamanaka Ino were already there, so he added Inuzuka Kiba right below them.

When they left Kiba was lying beside his dead puppy. The clearing had grown about a foot wider, all around, by some power beyond such a small child.

* * *

Neji and Hinata were sparring in the family dojou. Hinata didn't really want; she didn't like it whenever she and Neji had to fight. He had challenged her and, according to her father, it would be disgraceful the main family if she let him go unpunished. She didn't want to punish him, her heart just wasn't blood thirsty or cold like the Hyuuga family desperately wanted.

Neji's open palm slapped her knee and she got him in the elbow. Her leg felt numb but, with enough concentration, she could still move it enough to run away from the next secession of attacks. Neji was infuriated now, pissed because his cousin had managed to hit him and make his left arm useless. They began to move faster, their bodies twisting like dancers in a wonderful ballet of violence and beauty. Two figures were lurking at the door of the building, unknown to the two figures whose sole concentration was each other.

Their movements picked up again, chakra levels skyrocketing until their little bodies reached maximum. The intensity made it hard for Hinata to breathe, her lungs gasping with each breath and her body shaking with power. Neji was smiling; the exhilaration of fighting with Hinata was so intense it was almost sexual, taking them both to planes of existence higher than could be understood.

Hiashi rushed into the room, his clear eyes aglow with furry at the power coming off the two in droves. He envied them, hated his brother for fathering the more powerful of the two impossibly strong Hyuuga.

"What have I told you of sparring together?" he snapped, stepping in to stop them.

The two hadn't noticed the man though, too caught up in their own power trips to notice his pale flare of chakra—by comparison. He was hit by four deadly amounts of chakra, two in his arms and two in his midsection. The chakra ripped into his body, destroying chakra pathways as it went careening around in his body.

Neji's power was convened too hazardous for use and blocked by his curse seal. Hinata was too grief and fear stricken to ever tap into the power again, deciding to never use it again if she could help it. Orochimaru and Naruto wrote Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata down upon their list.

* * *

AN: I know this is short as shit and I'm sorry, I don't have nearly as much time as I would like, to devote to this dern thing so you are stuck with my shitty filler chapter...


End file.
